All We Can Do Is Hope
by TheWalkingGlee
Summary: "Glenn's a fighter. He's not going to let this defeat him." Maggie deals with the fact that she could lose Glenn at any moment. *Oneshot*


_I have it._ Those words haunted Maggie's thoughts for the past twelve hours. She didn't want to believe it. She _couldn't_ believe it. But she knew something was wrong earlier in the morning when the two of them were digging graves. Glenn did seem a little out of it, but Maggie didn't think anything of it. However, seeing Glenn get taken into the isolated cell block reserved for everyone with the illness, Maggie finally realized how real this really was.

Her chat with Beth didn't go exactly as planned. Maggie hoped for some sisterly love from behind the closed door where the younger girl was taking care of baby Judith. Beth was harsh, though. Emotionless, it seemed. But in a way, she was right. They shouldn't get to be upset. But this was _Glenn_ they were talking about. The person she at first, didn't want anything to do with, but now was deeply in love with. Glenn was _her_ person. He had spent so much time making sure she was safe, but now, it was her turn to care for him. Daryl and others were going to come back with the medicine. Maggie was sure of it. Glenn was going to get better. She wasn't going to let him die. _No way._

* * *

A couple hours passed, and Maggie was still hunched against the door to Beth and Judith's quarantined room. She figured Beth put the baby down for a nap and decided to get some sleep as well. Maggie, however, couldn't even close her eyes for five minutes before nightmares of Glenn dying invaded her mind.

"Maggie?" Maggie jerked her head up and saw Rick walk over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" she muttered darkly.

"I know you're worried about Glenn," Rick said as he sat down next to Maggie. "I'm worried too. About everyone. Judith hasn't had any shots, so she could catch this sickness easily."

Maggie nodded, realizing that if Judith did get sick, that would mean Beth would most likely get sick as well.

Rick put a comforting hand on Maggie's knee. "Glenn's a fighter. He's not going to let this defeat him."

Maggie remained silent, but she knew Rick was right. "Is there a way I can see him?" she finally said. "Or talk to him, at least?"

Rick thought for a second before nodding. "Yes. Tyreese went earlier to talk to Sasha. You can talk to Glenn through the glass."

A small smile graced upon Maggie's lips before it quickly disappeared. This was no time to be smiling. At least she could to talk to Glenn, though. That fact enough lifted her spirits the slightest bit.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Maggie asked when Glenn came up to the thick glass wall parting them.

"Like I have a really nasty cold," Glenn said. "I definitely did not expect a stupid cold to kill me in a world like this," he chuckled.

"Don't even say that," Maggie scolded. "You're not going to die."

Glenn became serious again. "Maggie, we have to face the facts. Three people already died from this sickness. Dozens more have it, and look like they're seconds away from dying. If we don't get the meds soon-"

"You _will_," Maggie stressed. "Daryl and the others should be back soon."

"We don't even know if they're coming back with medicine. They might not even have found anything."

"Stop thinking that," Maggie said, feeling tears rush to her eyes. _No_. She was stronger than this. It took all her effort to keep the tears at bay.

"Hey," Glenn said, sensing her distress. "I love you."

That was it. Everything that she tried to keep inside, all the tears, the fear she hid, finally let out. Before she even knew what was happening, Maggie felt herself fall to the floor, sobbing. This wasn't her. She wasn't the type of girl to cry like this. But seeing Glenn like this, and hearing him confess his love for her, knowing it might be the last time she would ever hear him say it, broke her. She didn't even feel Rick help her up and walk her outside to get some fresh air.

Maggie shielded her eyes when she stepped outside. She hadn't been out in so long; her eyes were used to the familiar darkness of inside the prison.

Carol walked up her her and wordlessly embraced her. Maggie was so thankful for the older woman, who was always so caring and understanding.

"We're going to be okay," Carol assured. "We just need to have hope."

* * *

Maggie was in the middle of talking to Glenn the next day, whose condition was still pretty much the same, when Daryl, Michonne, and Tyreese bursted through, startling Maggie. Rick and Carol were right behind them.

"We got the meds," Daryl said, adjusting the cloth hanging around his neck so it was now covering his nose and mouth.

"Thank god," Glenn sighed in relief. "This better work."

"Well we won't know for at least twenty-four hours," Rick said.

Maggie watched as Daryl gave the medicine to the sick. _Finally_. This _had_ to cure them. There was no other option. As Maggie continued watching through the glass, she felt her eyelids starting to get heavy, realizing she hadn't slept in days. She made her way back to her bed, and closed her eyes, finally getting the sleep she deserved, without any nightmares.

* * *

Maggie awoke in the late afternoon the next day, feeling refreshed. She almost forgot the previous day's events before it hit her like a ton of bricks. _Glenn!_ The medication could have worked by now. He might be okay! Maggie ran as fast as she could to the infected cell block-which hopefully wasn't infected anymore.

"Did it work?" she asked Carol, who was standing by the door.

Carol smiled warmly. "It seems so. Everyone's symptoms seem to have gotten better, and your dad and Doctor S. said that everyone's fevers have gone down."

"That's amazing," Maggie said, still stunned. It actually worked. Everyone was cured. "Can I see Glenn?"

"Rick said to hold them all here for a few more hours just to be safe," Carol said. "But from the looks of it, I think everyone's going to be okay."

Maggie grinned and ran up to the guard tower to tidy things up for Glenn's return. She missed sleeping next to him more than anything. She couldn't wait to have that back.

After playing around with Glenn's camera for the majority of the day to pass the time, Maggie heard someone scream below. She reached for her gun, ready to take action, when she realized that wasn't a scream of terror, but instead a shriek of joy. She watched from above as little Mika ran to her older sister Lizzie, who was confined to the infected cell block, and hugged her tightly. Then an obvious thought formed in Maggie's head. If Lizzie was allowed to leave, then so was everyone else. Maggie dropped everything and ran down the stairs of the tower to find Glenn. After a minute of frantic searching, she finally found him next her father and Beth.

"Glenn!" Maggie ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him as tight as possible. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Told you there was nothing to worry about," Glenn said, flashing a smirk.

Maggie just shook her head and glared.

"And besides," Glenn said as he took her hand. "I couldn't die yet. We still have to get married."

Maggie smiled and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "That's right," she said when they broke apart. "I wasn't ready to say goodbye to you yet."

Glenn reached his hand out and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You won't have to. I'm with you. Always."

Maggie smiled at Glenn's heartfelt words. She kissed him one more time. "Always."

* * *

**So hopefully this wasn't too bad for my first Glenn & Maggie story. Please let me know if you liked it; I'd love to hear what you thought of this. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
